


Briefing

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [13]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

14h45, milieu d'après-midi d'un mois d'août caniculaire. La salle de briefing était semblable à un sauna. La climatisation ne fonctionnait plus depuis ce matin, apparemment, mais la société de réparation était débordée donc ne passerait pas avant demain. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait précisé le lieutenant Swersky quand tout le monde s'était plaint en arrivant.

Faith avait enfilé son uniforme depuis seulement quelques minutes, et elle transpirait déjà tellement qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon sous un soleil de plomb. L'atmosphère étouffante les plongeait tous dans une espèce de torpeur, si bien qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur le briefing.

Faith tourna la tête vers son coéquipier pour voir qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant. Bras croisés et tête légèrement penchée en avant, Bosco somnolait sur son siège. D'habitude elle l'aurait discrètement secoué pour lui éviter des problèmes, mais cette fois elle n'en fit rien. Personne ne lui en voudrait, de toute façon.

Et puis… il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait.

Faith décrocha à son tour du briefing, toute son attention portée sur son partenaire. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie, quand on était dans la peau de Maurice Boscorelli. 

Cela commençait évidemment par être exempt - ou du moins s'exempter soi-même - de toute obligation, de toute contrainte. Être libre de papillonner à droite à gauche, au gré de ses désirs. Cela semblait si facile pour lui. Il était beau et jeune, et il avait pratiquement le monde à ses pieds. 

Faith ne pouvait plus se permettre cela. Elle était passée à côté de tant de choses, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, mais il était bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Elle s'était construite la vie qu'elle avait choisi, elle devait en assumer les conséquences.

Lorsque les disputes avec Fred s'accumulaient dans un intervalle très court, il lui arrivait de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle ne s'était pas mariée avec lui. Si elle n'avait pas abandonné la fac dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte d'Emily. 

Serait-elle devenue flic ? Peut-être. Aider les autres, elle avait ça dans le sang. Son job de flic n'avait fait que lui souligner l'évidence. Aurait-elle rencontré Bosco ? C'est fort probable aussi. Cependant elle n'était pas certaine que leur relation aurait évoluée de la même manière. 

La première impression de Bosco à son égard avait été marquée par le fait qu'elle était mariée et avait des enfants. Lui, le dragueur invétéré, l'avait rangée dans une case hors limite. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle l'avait compris tout de suite. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes, alors ? 

Aurait-elle su gagner son respect, sa confiance et son amitié comme c'était le cas maintenant ? Elle n'en était pas complètement sûre. A vrai dire, si on lui proposait de revenir en arrière et changer ne serait-ce qu'un détail, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle accepterait. Qu'elle prendrait le risque de perdre ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, même si sa vie était loin d'être rose.

Malgré leurs quelques désaccords, Bosco était véritablement la seule constante dans sa vie. Il était la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance pour la rattraper si elle dégringolait, le seul à lui tendre la main lorsqu'elle était dans la merde même s'ils s'étaient pris la tête quelques heures avant. Elle ne voulait risquer de perdre ça pour rien au monde. Elle avait déjà fait passer Bosco avant son mariage et, même si elle s'en voulait un peu, elle le referait. 

« Yokas, tu te réveilles ? »

La voix de Bosco la fit sursauter et elle sortit de ses pensées. Son partenaire était debout à ses côtés, frais comme un gardon, et la regardait avec un drôle d'air. Elle se redressa et se rendit compte que la salle de briefing était à présent presque vide. La réunion était terminée.

« A quoi tu rêvais comme ça ?  
\- Je rêvais que j'étais au bord de la plage, toute seule sous les tropiques, avec une boisson fraîche à la main. C'était le pied.  
\- Ouais, je te comprends. Désolé de briser tes rêves, mais avec notre salaire minable c’est pas pour demain la veille.  
\- M’en parle pas… »

Faith soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.


End file.
